Morphing into Hogwarts
by Kassis-Cameron
Summary: Good girl, good school, good life, right? Not quite. What happens when life gives you the short end of the stick?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is basically one of my very first stories. It's not very good, and it's EXTREMELY short. I'm mainly posting it because...well...I don't know really. I had big plans for this story, and after a while, I realized it was crap and rather than just forgetting about it, I finished it and this is the product of when someone isn't passionate about what she's writing. Sooo... don't be too harsh. My other stuff is **_much_** better.**

* * *

******

Morphing into Hogwarts

Chapter One

**Harry's POV**

"By Jake, thanks for the movie and dinner…" she said before giving him a goodnight kiss. It was long and pretty intense. She broke away.

"Anytime," Jake said as he walked back down the girl's porch steps back to his car.

The girl was watching him closely even as he drove away. She stood in front of her door looking at her street, watching each of her neighbors' houses for a minute or two. She took and extremely long look at the house diagonal from hers for no apparent reason. After many minutes, she turned to her door. It creaked slowly open. She stepped inside the house. Her family was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Kristina, we need to talk to you," her father started. "You already know what you are, and I know how you want to go to a school for it." Kristina nodded her head eagerly.

"Well, we've been thinking and we've decided to send you to one," her mother continued. She squealed in excitement.

"Thanks! Well, I'm going up to bed. Could you tell me the other details tomorrow morning?"

You awoke from your deep sleep to find yourself thinking deeply about the dream you just had. And the most peculiar part about the dream is that the house that the girl Kristina had spent so long looking at looked familiar to you. You sat up in your bed and looked around your messy dorm room. There were magazines and newspapers with titles like 'The Chosen One: Is the Boy Who Lived Really Him' or the thing that made you depressed 'Sirius Black Dead in the Ministry of Magic'. You ran your fingers through your jet black hair and blinked your electric green eyes, trying to think of why that house looked so familiar and why the girl look vaguely familiar herself. You gave up on this and fell back on your pillow and back to sleep. You would be riding a train to leave your school for the summer tomorrow… unfortunately.

**Kristina's POV**

You were sitting in your room too excited to sleep, too excited to read, too excited to I-m anyone, and too excited to get out of bed and look out the window. So there you sat, on your canopy bed, looking in the mirror and figuring out what color you wanted your hair for when you went to your new school. You're hair was naturally brown, and after a few years of hating it, you found that you were a Metamorphmagus. You made your hair blonde and changed your chocolaty eyes to a sparkling light silver color. But you wanted to change for school, at least your eyes. They seemed to hypnotize guys into saying some cheesy pick up line like, "You must be tired cause you've been running through my mind all night." And the only guy you had ever accepted and stayed with was Jake Martin, a boy with bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was cool and calm unless he saw you talking with another guy, then he would go berserk. But other than that he was perfectly normal.

The street lamps turned on outside. You knew that it was early in the night, but you wanted to be fully awake tomorrow. You would learn about your new school and have your last day of normal school. The last day you would ever see the school again. So you turned out your light and opened the window. The moment your head hit the pillow, you were asleep and dreamless. And as if you just blinked, your alarm clock was ringing at six in the morning. You changed into your school uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast and find out about school. But your parents weren't there. Instead there was a note reading:

_Sorry we're not there; we're at a very important meeting. We'll see you later on tonight. Have fun on your last day of school._

"Flipping parents… liars… no good idiots," you said to yourself. You took a bite of toast and left your house to walk to school. You saw the fat boy from the house diagonal from yours with all his pratty friends. He went to your school and was quite unintelligent… you never said that though. You would say something more along the lines of 'stupid fat ass git.' And boy was he fat… more like obesely obese with fat on the side… and he liked to beat up kids younger than him and he was in wrestling. His name? Dudley Dursley. His new favorite kid to pick on? You. Kristina Cornelius. The sassy blonde who could take him if he didn't weigh as much. The one with the mysterious personality of hiding things. The girl who lived across the street. The one who looked upon their house much too much and so obviously that his father would go mad.

You reached the school and began your classes with peace. It wasn't until lunch that things got ugly.

You were sitting with Jake and his friends and their girlfriends and your friends and their boyfriends. Dudley obviously wanted to pick a fight because he called your name and stood just a few feet away from you.

You got up from your laying position and walked toward him. "What do you want?" you said in a bored kind of way.

"Why do you keep looking around my house every night?" Dudley asked curiously.

"Why would you care? You look around my house," you said smartly.

"No I don't!" he whined.

"You are such a whiney baby…" you said under your breath.

"Say that again," he threatened.

"Okay. You… are… such… a… whiney… baby," you said loud and clear. He took a step closer to you as if to intimidate you. "That doesn't work with me," you said. You turned to your friends who were watching the scene with shock and awe. There eyes went wide all of a sudden. You turned to see Dudley just about to take a swing at you. You ducked just in time to miss him and ran five or six feet away. But it wasn't far enough. He took another few quick steps towards you and swung again. You dove under his arms and got behind him. He turned and you took your only chance to get him. Your fist flew through the air and hit him in the cheek. He looked dumbstruck. You turned to your table with pride practically written on your face. You sat down and weren't bothered by anyone for the rest of the school day.

**Harry's POV**

And there they were, waiting impatiently for you to get over there. Mr. Dursley was as fat as ever with his skinny wife. Dudley was obviously taking after his father in the looks and the obesity. You said your goodbyes to your friends and left to meet the Dursleys. They didn't say a word to you for the whole drive home. You were depressed. Your godfather had died; you had made a fool of yourself in front of Dumbledor, and you were to spend summer alone. After a while you were sure that you would be sent to Headquarters, but that was Sirius's house and you didn't want anything that would remind you of him.

The car pulled into the driveway and you got out along with everyone else. When you were dragging you trunk to the front door you noticed that the Dursley's house was the house you saw in the dream you had last night. So there was a girl who lived in this neighborhood who was suspicious of the Dursleys… or you. But you had been gone all year, so she couldn't have been suspicious of any magic… maybe she had noticed you last summer and wondered about you absence? You reached your room with much trouble and looked out the window to the street, trying to figure out the house in which Kristina lived. But what if she wasn't real? What if that dream was just a dream? But it was worth a look just to be sure. You looked to the house diagonal and left. They had no porch like the house in the dream. But the house diagonal and to the right had a porch. House number five, you'd keep that in mind. The night grew later and later as you watched the house, not knowing that Kristina was sitting there, waiting for a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morphing into Hogwarts**  
Chapter Two

**Kristina's POV**

You stepped into the safe threshold of your home with a large bruise on your stomach. After you, Dudley and his friends had turned onto Privet Drive, "Big D" hit you as revenge for hitting him. On top of that, you had broken up with Jake. You weren't anticipating on breaking up with him, but it was hard not to after you overheard him say to his friend Mark, "Kristina can just get on my nerves sometimes, ya know? It's like she _tries_ to be a dumb-blonde rich-bitch…" After that you stormed into the chemistry room and broke up with him. He didn't know you overheard him, so you said, "Jake, you're a great guy, but sometimes you can get on my nerves. And it seems like you're _trying_ to be an idiotic bleach blonde surfer bitch… and by the way… you really need to work on those 'private' conversations." With that you had left the room leaving him with pure shock.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" you called. There was no answer. "Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" Still no answer. You walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table again.

_Hi honey, we just went out to get dinner. We'll be home around three thirty. While you're waiting for us, please clean your room… it looks like a hurricane hit. _

_Mom_

You were left without and explanation of your school again. You walked up to your room and began to clean up when you noticed your computer had a pop up for your Yahoo account. It was from Andrea. "u broke up w/ jake? Y?" You replied, "he called me a dumb blonde rich bitch." You continued cleaning your room after she didn't reply. You heard your parents in the entry room and ran down stairs.

"Hi!" you said excitedly.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Daddy asked.

"It was fine. The kid across the street punched me, but other than that it was fine," you answered.

"Why did he punch you? Are you all right? Do you have a bruise?" Mom asked.

"I do have a bruise, but I'm fine and he punched me because I punched him because he was going to punch me because he thought I was spying on his house."

"O… K… anyways… We have spaghetti for dinner, and I invited the Martin's over. They'll be here at six," Mom announced. Your eyes went wide.

"Why'd you invite them over?" you said in a worried voice.

"For your graduation of course. Besides, they always invite you for dinner at their house, so it would be nice for us to return the favor." You liked the Martin family, and you wouldn't mind them coming over for dinner if it was before tonight, but it would be a little awkward having Jake over for dinner with his parents after the relationship had ended.

"That Jacob is really a charmer. I'm glad you're dating him in stead of some of those other boys at your school." Your mother kept rambling on and on about how great Jake was, not noticing the look on your face.

"Okay, time for a subject change… what's this about my new school?" you said.

"Well… what do you want to know?" Daddy asked.

"Um, everything?"

"I sent a letter to the Headmaster and he said he'd be happy to take you in as a student at Hogwarts. A man named Hagrid will be coming to get you August 1st so you can get your things and catch up on what you've missed. He seemed very surprised in his letter that you lived here. He mentioned that there was someone else in this area that went to the school. I figure that you won't meet him though," he said. You had wandered into the kitchen and sat at the bar to watch your mom cook dinner.

"Okay. I guess I'll go get ready for dinner then…" you said.

"But you have two whole hours!" Mom said.

"So? I need to take a shower and find an outfit. And I'll have time to myself." You turned and skipped up the stairs. You were happy about your school, but how could you be fully happy in your parents were forcing you to sit next to your ex-boyfriend? You took your hot shower and stepped into your room. You walked into your walk-in closet and looked for an outfit to wear. You didn't want to be to stunning, but not drab, and definitely not showing off too much skin. After about a half hour you chose a pair of faded jeans and a turquoise flowy top with matching flip-flops. You wore silver hoped earrings and a silver chain necklace that set off your eyes.

You sat on your bed thinking when you heard the doorbell ring. You heard Daddy shout, "Kristina, could you get that?" You groaned as you got up from the bed and walked out the room. You quickly went down the stairs and plastered a smile on your face. You opened the door. "Hi, come on in," you said in a happy voice.

Your parents walked in. "Jana, Steven. Hello," Mom said. "Dinner is ready, if you'd like to eat now."

"Of course," Mrs. Martin said, never wanting to miss a meal. Daddy led everyone into the dining room. The table was set and there were place cards. He and Mr. Martin were at the ends, Mom and Mrs. Martin were at the right side and you and Jake were on the left. The adults were in a conversation of their own and you and Jake sat in silence. He obviously didn't tell his parents about the break up either, and frankly, you didn't care if he had to sit next to you. The more uncomfortable he felt, the better. You had gotten over your nervousness and felt completely normal now. After what seemed like ages, dinner was over.

"Honey, why don't you and Jake go get dessert? It's in the freezer," Daddy commanded. You stood from your seat, as did Jake.

The kitchen was spotless, no dirty dishes and the counters were clean too. You walked to the freezer and just opened it when Jake pushed it closed. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I said… I was just telling Mark what he wanted to hear. You know he doesn't like you, but I really do," he said in an almost pleading tone.

"Jake, get it through your thick head! We're over and nothing is going to change that!" you yelled just loud enough for your point to come through and just quiet enough for the parents not to hear.

"I said I was sorry," he said, voice slowly rising.

"Yes, but if you really liked me, like you said, you wouldn't have to be apologizing for insulting me- behind my back- just to please a friend!" you stated.

"Does this show that I like you?" he said just before thrusting you into his chest and kissing you hard. You tried to push yourself away, but his grip only got stronger and his kiss harder. You finally hit him hard on the head. He pulled back in surprise, and after a few moments, he backhanded you. Your eyes filled with tears. You opened the freezer and took out the gallon of vanilla ice cream and shoved it into Jake's arms. You took out the pint of triple chocolate-fudge ice cream, pressed it against your cheek and ran through the dining room to the stair and into your bedroom, slamming the door behind you.

You sat on the windowsill and leaned up against it with the ice cream carton still on your face. Your mom walked into your room. "Will this day never end!" you shouted.

"Honey, did you and Jake have a fight?" she asked.

"No shit, mom!" you yelled angrily.

"Kristina Allana Cornelius! Don't you ever use that language!" she yelled back.

"I don't care! Get out of my damned room, now! I hate you!" you yelled as you through a heavy book at her.

"Don't say that, you're just upset," she started as she walked toward you with open arms as if you were going to jump up and give her a hug.

You did jump up, bun instead of hugs, you pushed her out of your room with a considerable amount of force. You slammed and locked the door behind her. You went back to the windowsill, frozen dessert now open with a spoon digging into it. "Why did today have to go like this?" you whispered. "Why?" You leaned your forehead on the cool glass. You cried yourself to sleep and woke around one a.m., legs drenched in melted ice cream. You looked outside as you changed pants and thought you saw a face pressed against the window in number four, but figured it was just your imagination. You climbed into bed to dream of what will come of the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morphing into Hogwarts**  
Chapter Three 

**Kristina's POV**

A new day, a new summer. No nearby friends, no life. You got out of bed and wore a jean mini skirt with frayed edges and a pale pink spaghetti strap shirt with matching flip-flops and the same silver jewelry as last night. Your parents weren't home, but there was a note on the table again.

_Dear, we know you had a hard night last night so we are out getting you something special. Do whatever you'd like today, you have no restrictions and all your usually forbidden privileges are accessible. Have fun! _

_Mom and Dad_

You stepped out of the house to see a black haired boy with circular glasses wearing baggy jeans and an oversized gray shirt just across the street. He looked exactly like the boy Dudley used to pick on only taller, older (obviously) and had less of a baby face. He must have felt you looking at him because he stopped walking and looked back at you. He squinted his eyes for a moment, and then looked like he recognized you from somewhere.

You kept walking. You didn't know exactly where you were going, but you really wanted to walk somewhere. The clean cars were shining in your eyes; the fresh cut grass smell was filling your nose. Your blonde hair was blowing in your face. "I don't see you around much…" you called to the boy who was again walking, but very quickly. He turned his head.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just saying, I don't see you around much… Don't you ever go to school?"

"I go to boarding school," the boy said.

"Cool…" you said, now crossing the road to get a proper look at the boy. "Hi, I'm Allana Cornelius," you said, sticking out your hand to shake his as you used your middle name, which to you sounded much prettier.

He took your hand as he said, "Harry Potter."

"Wait, aren't you the guy who… no wait… wait yeah!" you pondered. His eyes were slightly larger than they were before. "You're the guy that Dudley Dursley used to pick on!"

"Errr… yeah…" he said skeptically.

"Were you expecting something else?" you asked.

"Errr… no…" he lied obviously.

"Mmmhmm… oh look, there's my parents… I'd better get home. Nice to meet you Harry Potter." You got into the car that your parents had stopped.

"Who was that?" Daddy asked.

"Dunno, really… Just went out for a walk and poof, he was there. It was only polite to say hi, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but he was a stranger, and you know how you aren't supposed to talk to those."

"Alright, he's not a stranger anymore. How would people meet other people if they weren't a stranger in the first place? So, what've you two been shopping for?"

"You'll see…" they said simultaneously. The car pulled into the driveway and your parents went to the rear of the car. You stood near them. The got out a small bag and from there, the pulled out a little velvet box. You gently took the box out of their hands and opened it.

Inside was a pure white heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of you and your mom and dad. The other side was blank. "I-I- wow… thank you so much. This means so much to me…" you said, tears coming to your eyes.

"We know," Dad said, giving you a hug. "We know…" he repeated, much softer this time. He let go after what seemed like minutes and went inside without another word. Mom rubbed your arm lovingly and followed, leaving you alone. You turned and ran back to where you and Harry were talking. He was at the park by the time you caught up with him.

"Hi," you said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "So, what boarding school is it?" you asked.

"You've never heard of it I'm sure," he said, looking back at you.

"Try me." You looked serious.

He sighed and looked up at you, most likely thinking of whether he should answer you or not. He stayed silent.

"Oh, because I'm moving to a boarding school this year. Hogwarts, I think it's called…" you said, looking up and to the right.

"You are?" he asked, sounding surprised. You hummed in response. "I am too," the green eyed boy exclaimed.

Over the summer the friendship between you and Harry grew, knowing you wouldn't have to say goodbye. When August 1st rolled around, you walked over to the front of number 4, sat on the curb and waited until Harry left the house. "Hi Harry. Hagrid is coming round today. I'll be getting my things then apparently I'm being sent to someone's house to catch up on what I've missed." You were walking down the street when a large man appeared at the end. "Well, g'bye Harry. I'll see you in a month." You gave him a hug while Hagrid walked toward you.

"Hello Harry!" he boomed, clapping a large hand on the boy's hand. "Well Kristina, I can't stay long so we'll have to get going."

"I'll just go get my trunk." You ran into the house and grabbed the large bag in the front hall. "Mum, Dad! I'm going!" You turned towards the door when you were bombarded in hugs.

"We'll miss you so much!" Dad said.

"Make lots of friends… And be careful," Mum warned sounding very motherly.

"I know, I know. I'll meet everyone and try my hardest to make a difference in their life. I get the picture." A tear dripped down both of your parents faces. "I love you so much."

"We love you too," they both said, pulling you into another hug.

"I have to go. I'll write first chance I get." You picked up your trunk and stepped outside, walking swiftly to where Hagrid and Harry stood. "I'm ready," you said.

"Alright, we'll be apperating there," the large man said, starting toward the end of the street. You gave Harry another quick hug and ran to catch up with Hagrid.

You now had robes, a caldron and other things needed for potions, all of the books you would need this year, and a wand, ten inches, made of manzanita and held a single strand of unicorn hair. "Where to next Hagrid?" you asked when everything on your list was taken care of.

"Well, we'll have to get you to your tutor," he said, pulling out his pink umbrella. You grabbed onto his coat and you felt the over pressurized tunnel again. You landed at the corner of a street called Grimmauld. "Read this. Memorize it, then think hard when you're facing house eleven. When the house appears, go right in. But be quiet. Molly will be waiting for you," Hagrid said, handing you a piece of paper. You read it, remembered it, said your goodbyes to Hagrid and walked along the sidewalk.

You stopped and turned when you got to the middle of eleven, said what you had read and waited. A house was growing out of the ground, pushing the other houses down, but the people inside didn't seem to notice. You walked down the stone path and opened the door.

Someone was sitting on the stairs inside. She was plump, and had vibrant red hair. "Hi, you must be Kristina. My name is Molly Weasley. Come in, come in." She ushered you into a kitchen filled with lunching people. You took a seat next to a bushy haired brunette.

"Kristina?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"I prefer Allana…" you answered. "Alright, Allana then… I'm Hermione Granger. I'm supposed to be your mentor." She looked over at the door where three tall red head boys walked in.

"Who's that?" one whispered to Hermione before they walked around the table to a seat across from her.

"This is Allana. I'm tutoring her," Hermione answered for you. "Allana, this is Fred, George, and Ron." You smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Harry's coming today, isn't he?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Harry? Harry who?" you asked, thinking of your friend Harry.

"Harry Potter, you've probably heard of him," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"That's funny. I thought you just said Harry Potter, who just happens to be one of my friends, is coming here today," you said, smiling.

"Have you even met him?"

"He lives down the street from me. We spent all summer together. He didn't tell me he was leaving though…" you said, looking down at the table.

"He's due here in a few minutes," George said happily, turning back to his identical twin, Fred.

"Hi, Harry. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the Dursleys'?" you asked after the boy sat down next to you. "Never mind about that. What's up?" you asked.

"Not much," he said, going into conversation with Ron, Fred, and George.

"Alright, let's go," Hermione said, standing up and walking to the door. You followed. "This is our bedroom," she said stepping into a large bedroom with three small beds. One was occupied by a ginger haired girl. "Ginny, Allana. Allana, Ginny. Unfortunately we're not seventeen, so we can't actually use magic. But we'll go over all of it, of course. Let's start with the basics…" From then on it was learning. Everywhere from lumos to expelliarmous to patrifucus totallis. Every day from six in the morning until supper you were to spend time with Hermione Granger, the bushy brown haired know-it-all.

You were in the kitchen, practicing saying incantations when you said something wrong for the twenty-fourth time. "No, it's _levicorpous!_ Sometimes you can be so… so-" she started.

"So much of a dumb blonde? Do you think I go around saying, 'Like, oh my gosh! That is such a cute outfit. And I love your arm candy! He's totally hot!'" you said with the best valley girl accent you could muster. "At least I'm not you." You concentrated on turning your hair bushy and brown and your eyes chocolaty brown. "'Hey, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm in love with Ron Weasley. I also think I'm the smartest girl in the world and I love sensible shoes, sensible clothing and sensible sensibility. Woo hoo common sense!' I'll bet you think every girl like me is nothing but a fashion freak and a guy magnet. Well I have a life too, no matter how long or short it may be." She looked shocked. You ran out of the room and up the stairs, pushing past Ron and Harry who were coming down the stairs. You pushed through the door and fell on your bed.

"What's up?" Ginny asked from the other side of the room.

"Ginny, I'm gonna ask you something strange, but you have to answer as best as you can." She nodded. "Are you afraid of dying?" The fifteen year old looked at you strangely for a moment then slowly stood up and walked towards you.

"Sometimes I don't want life to ever stop," she said, sitting down on your bed. "But I know it has to eventually. I think that accepting that makes me less afraid of what will happen. What about you?"

"Not really. I don't want anyone to cry when I'm dead, but only because I'll be in a better place. When people cry, it makes me sad, and being sad when your dead can't really be a good thing, can it? Not having anyone cry for me makes me feel that death is easier than what it could be. It makes me feel comfortable with what's going to happen," you said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why did you ask?" But before you could answer, the door opened and someone came in.

"Hey, why'd you run out on Herm- What've you done with your hair? And your eyes?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right." You changed back into your usual blonde hair, silver eyes. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. Like that person that came to dinner last week, Tonks. Me and Hermione don't really get along, see, so she was teaching me a spell and I couldn't get it right, so she got frustrated and I got pissy. That's all that happened." Ginny left the room, unexplained.

"Interesting… So, what were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Fear."

"Of what?"

"One of the biggest fears. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." You wrapped your arms around his neck. "Thanks for stopping by. Please come again." You turned to your side and heard the door close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morphing into Hogwarts**  
Chapter Four

**Kristina's POV**  
"I see you find friends very important. You know where you should be in the world. Slytherin would do good for you, but your bravery is also strong. You do not fear what lies in life, nor what comes with death. There for Gryffindoor is also a good choice. But, if it's for the best… Slytherin!" Your eyes went wide as you looked down at your knees. You slowly got to your feet and put one foot in front of the other toward the table filled with clapping students.

There was a boy that looked remarkably like Jake. He smiled slyly at you and pushed one of his friends out of the chair next to him. "Hi, I'm Allana," you said sweetly.

"Draco Malfoy." You took his hand and shook it. You looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking over at you with wide eyes. You mouthed 'Get me out of here!' Harry answered 'Sorry' and turned back to the other Gryffindoors. Hermione glared at you as she turned her back on you.

You ate your dinner and listened to Malfoy ranting on about how people always chose the wrong friends at first, obviously noticing that you kept glancing at Harry. When dinner finished, you got up with all the other students and caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Harry!" you called. He turned and raised his eyebrows.

"Why'd you get into Slytherin?" he asked.

"The hat said something about knowing where I lye in the world and I know who my friends are. He also said I could do well in Gryffindoor. But… Well, I'll see you all at breakfast. Oh, Hermione? Thank you, and I'm sorry." You gave a weak smile and turned back to the stairs down to the dungeons.

You entered the room that was to be your common room for a while. It had dark leather couches and snakes carved into the stone around the fire place. And even though a warm fire was burning, the room seemed cold and hard, like granite in an ice cave. You held in a deep breath and started walking to where the girls were going up the stairs. You followed them and looked to where your trunk was sitting by your bed. Your new owl zoomed into the room and over to it's cage. You stroked her brown feathers for a while before you pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Harry, _

_The whole place down here is colder than a tongue on a frozen pole. I really don't want to live here and I'll give Professor Mogonagal a hug if I don't move out within a week. Any ideas where I can stay? Any secret rooms you know of that I can stay in? I'm sure you of all people would know of one or two. Well, write back when you can. There's no rush… unless someone decides to murder me, the dumb blonde new girl. _

_Get Me Out of Here, _

_Kristina Allana_

You gave it to the barn owl and watched it take off. She was back in five minutes with the same paper in her beak. You took it and read what was scrawled on the back.

_Lana, _

_I'm sorry you got into Slytherin. When you need to get out, tell me and I'll get you a room. I'd like to say more, but I can't think of anything. Ron says 'sorry mate' and Hermione is starting to feel a little sorry for you. _

_I'll See You Tomorrow, _

_Harry_

You didn't remember ever falling asleep, nor did you remember going to another room. But when you opened your eyes, you saw a sun lit room with many white sheeted beds. Three people were sitting on chairs to your left and one was pushed far back on your right. "Harry?" you said quietly. The four people looked up and gave a sympathetic smile.

Before anyone could say anything, footsteps were heard coming toward you. A nurse stood at the foot of your bed and said frantically, "Is there anything you need to tell me that is of great importance?"

You looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who looked back at you with worried eyes. You turned your head to Draco who looked like he really didn't want to be there, but didn't want to be in classes either. "Right. Get to class everyone. Go on, you can visit at lunch." The woman shooed everyone out of the room and closed the doors behind them. "Now, I can tell you know what's going on," she said, returning to where she stood earlier.

You let out a deep breath before you said, "I have…"

**Harry's POV**  
"I don't know, she always seemed a little tired. I don't think it's something that just came on," Hermione said.

"But she would've told Harry, wouldn't she?" Ron interjected.

"She could be hiding it from everyone until it's passed. Either way it's something serious." The two had been arguing over it quite a while now and it was starting to get annoying, but with the Hospital Wing doors in sight during the lunch period, they were going to stop sometime soon.

You opened the doors and saw Lana lying on the bed with magical heart monitors attached to her chest, neck and wrists. She gave a weak smile when you walked toward her. "What's all this for?" you asked, looking slightly confused.

"It's to make sure my heart is still working. I need to tell you something. About three years ago my doctor gave me and my family some horrible news. The hospitals did all they could for me, but six months ago, they said there was no hope. They said it would be seven or eight months before something would happen to land me in a hospital, and after that, they couldn't say. Their prediction was a month off. What I have is…"

**Draco's POV**  
You couldn't go down there. Not when Potter was there. No, you would go later.

But it was difficult for you to not go down to the hospital room. Your curiousness as to what happened last night was extremely huge. You thought back to what had happened last night.

There was a thud from the girls dorm area. A scream let out with a terrified Pansy Parkinson running down the stairs. "The new girl, the blonde sixth year. I think she's dead!" You ran out of the room to Snape's office.

"Professor, it's Cornelius. Someone just told me she collapsed in her bedroom."

Snape stood from his desk and walked swiftly to the Slytherin common room. He brought the blonde to the Hospital Wing, and there she stayed.

**Omniscient POV**  
Harry stepped out of the Hospital Wing, head down. "Don't bother," he said to the bleach blonde, just about to enter the room. "She's not going to say anything."

"What do you mean, she's not going to say anything?" he asked. Harry looked at his enemy, blinking a few times before continuing to walk. "You mean?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean." Both boys let out a deep breath, one going one way, one going the other.

Harry Potter walked slowly into the Gryffindoor common room, thinking of the one of the last things Allana had said to him. "I may not know very many people here, but I think you and that Weasley girl would be a great couple…" Every head turned to him. His eyes moved up. Everyone seemed to be asking the same question. Harry shook his head.

At the same time, Draco Malfoy stepped into the Slytherin common room, thinking of the last thing he had said to Allana. "I hate to say this, but I really like you…" And like the Gryffindoors, every head turned. Though not as many of the Slytherins liked Kristina Allana, they wanted to know the verdict. Draco dropped his head.

And all at once, everything turned quiet. All at once, everything changed. Harry started taking things in differently. Draco's personality got harder. And when the silence felt suffocating, the two said at the same time, "This never happened."

**Harry's POV**  
You jumped, expecting to see a dormitory in Hogwarts. But instead, you were in the Dursley's house, your face pressed against the window. You looked over at the calendar, seeing that it was the beginning of summer, not September third. You got dressed, and went outside. At the same moment, a girl from the house diagonal and to the right stepped out onto her porch. You squinted your eyes, then realized that that was Kristina Allana Cornelius. Instead of continuing your walk, you went straight towards her, asking, "Two nights ago, did your parents tell you that you were a witch?"

She looked at you like you were crazy. "No." She laughed. "Wow…" she walked away from you.

"Wait!" you called. You had to be sure this wasn't her. "Do you have cancer?"

"Oh my God, no! And would you please not talk to me? I'm late for my friends birthday party."

That's definitely not her…

**Kristina Allana's POV**  
"So I woke up this morning, and I went outside and this guy from across the street asked me if two days ago, my parents told me I could go to a school for witches and wizards. And I was all, "No…" and he asked me if I had cancer. I was totally freaked out. I mean, why would this guy ask me something like that? I don't even know his name," you said to Andrea.

"Did you recognize him at all?" she asked.

"I think he used to go to school with us. He was that weird one that Dudley Dursley used to beat up."

"Oh! Wasn't his name, like, Harold? Or something?"

"Yeah!"

The brunette pulled out her yearbook from when we were ten. She flipped through it, finally finding a boy named 'Harry Potter'. "That kid?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He was so cute… What does he look like now?"

"It's kinda hard to describe him…" you said, walking over to the window. "Oh my God…"

"What?" she asked.

"That's him…"

"Wow… He's a babe… Who would've thought he'd be a nutcase?"

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N:** Was that not terrible? Hahaha :D I'm so ashamed. I had such dreams for that story, and then it just kind of fell apart and I ended up forgetting half the things I wanted to put in there. Like the necklace. That was supposed to have some huuuuge significance, and I forgot was it was supposed to be. So whatever. Ha :D Thanks for reading! I don't expect you to review, but if you do, go ahead and be brutal. It couldn't possibly be worse than what I've already told myself. And as I said in the beginning, my other stuff is much better. So read that to have a complete holy-moly-did-her-writing-style-change moment. :D TTYL!


End file.
